Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for determining the geometry of deformed pipes. Particularly but not exclusively, the system and method determine geometrical properties of deformed parts of the pipe, for example, from multi-finger calliper data.
Description of Related Art
Tubulars and boreholes used in a variety of fields such as oil and gas production are often subject to deformations due to, for example, subsidence, mechanical damage, tectonic movement, mishandling, impact from other bodies or from other environmental pressures. Such deformations can impact on operations and safety involving the pipe or borehole, such as conveying tools, sensor or other devices through the pipe or in transporting fluids such as in production or injection operations. As such, it would be beneficial to be able to accurately quantify deformations in pipes and similar structures. Particularly, identifying geometric properties of the deformed sections could influence or guide subsequent operational decisions or control.